The Great Anime Character Tournament
by MiggyMeista
Summary: 64 characters from 64 different anime series compete in a tournament to decide who is the best of the best. Rated M just to cover myself, please R


**The Great Anime Character Tournament: By MiggyMeista**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime mentioned here, they are all owned by their respective creators and animation studios.

**Chapter 1: Irashaimase**

Deafening cheers could be heard as a sold out stadium roared with life as taiko drums played to commemorate a momentous event that would be taking place in the very stadium they were all in. Over at a commentators table, two figures sat ready to comment on the event that would be taking place in the ring that lie before them. Sitting at the table was a slim male of average height who looked to be of Japanese descent. His black hair was done in an afro style and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in a couple of days as he was dressed in a blue astronaut's jumpsuit complete with all of the patches and emblems that would accompany it. To his right was a young Japanese woman with black hair dressed in a blue maid's dress with a white apron as the camera soon focused on them.

"Ohayou everyone! Welcome to the first ever Great Anime Character Tournament! We're pleased to be the ones providing you with the commentary for this! My name is Mutta Nanba, and I come from the series Uchuu Kyoudai or Space Brothers for those not very skilled with Japanese," said the man with gusto in his voice.

"And I am Mahoro Ando, from the series Mahoromatic, a pleasure to meet all of you!" exclaimed Mahoro.

"It's a wondrous occassion for all of you otaku out there! Sixty four characters from sixty four different anime series are competing in this tournament to determine a grand champion!" proclaimed Mutta.

"We do have quite the impressive and varied lineup of characters as well! Now we shall display to you all of the competitors of this tournament!" chimed in Mahoro.

At that moment, a list of the competitors in the tournament popped up. The list read as follows

1. Arsene Lupin III (Lupin III series)

2. Ken the Eagle (Science Ninja Team Gatchaman)

3. Son Goku (Dragon Ball series)

4. Kenshiro (Hokuto no Ken/Fist of the North Star)

5. Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya)

6. Ryo Saeba (City Hunter)

7. Ryo Sanada (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers/Ronin Warriors)

8. Ranma Saotome (Ranma 1/2)

9. Yattarou (Kyattou Ninden Teyandee/Samurai Pizza Cats)

10. Hayato Kazami (Future GPX Cyber Formula)

11. Tenchi Masaki (Tenchi Muyo!)

12. Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon)

13. Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho)

14. Hanamichi Sakuragi (Slam Dunk)

15. Umi Ryuuzaki (Magic Knight Rayearth)

16. Basara Nekki (Macross 7)

17. Heero Yuy (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing)

18. Rei Ayanami (Neon Genesis Evangelion)

19. Natsumi Tsujimoto (Taiho Shichauzo)

20. Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin)

21. Guts (Berserk)

22. Vash the Stampede (Trigun)

23. Gene Starwind (Outlaw Star)

24. Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop)

25. Excel (Excel Saga)

26. Roger Smith (Big O)

27. Monkey D Luffy (One Piece)

28. Cho Hakkai (Saiyuki)

29. Inuyasha (Inuyasha)

30. Ippo Makunouchi (Hajime no Ippo)

31. Kamui Shiro (X)

32. Kazuma (S-CRY-ED)

33. Ginji Amano (GetBackers)

34. Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto series)

35. Motoko Kusanagi (Ghost in the Shell series)

36. Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)

37. Kei Kurono (Gantz)

38. Shinobu (2x2 Shinobuden)

39. Souichirou Nagi (Tenjou Tenge)

40. Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)

41. Mugen (Samurai Champloo)

42. Haruka Kaminogi (Noein: To Your Other Self)

43. Kazuki Muto (Buso Renkin)

44. Itsuki "Ikki" Minami (Air Gear)

45. Ken'ichi Shirahama (Ken'ichi: The Mightiest Disciple)

46. Kallen Stadtfeld (Code Geass)

47. Yoko Littner (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann)

48. Hei (Darker Than Black)

49. Maka Albarn (Soul Eater)

50. Michiko Malandro (Michiko to Hatchin)

51. Tomoe (Queen's Blade)

52. Dan JD (Basquash)

53. Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead)

54. Stocking Anarchy (Panty & Stocking)

55. Masaomi Kida (Durarara)

56. Heroman (Heroman)

57. Toriko (Toriko)

58. Rin Okumura (Blue Exorcist)

59. Kotetsu T. Kaburagi/Wild Tiger (Tiger & Bunny)

60. Jin Kanzaki (Zetman)

61. Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)

62. Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan)

63. Haruto Tokishima (Valvrave the Liberator)

64. Masayoshi Hazama (Samurai Flamenco)

"Whew, quite an impressive lineup! And of course characters from those series are filling the stands cheering on their representatives. Even those from different arcs in the series. For example, even though Gundam Wing is the Gundam series being represented, you can also see chracters from the original Gundam, Zeta Gundam, G Gundam, and Gundam SEED in the stands with the Wing cast cheering for Heero!" exclaimed Mutta.

"The same with Macross, even though it's Macross 7 being represented, characters from the original Macross and even Macross Plus are here too hoping Basara wins it all," added Mahoro.

"Even series without a representative in the tournament are here, well some of them will be referees for the various matches that take place in this ring," said Mutta.

"But this isn't just straight up fighting, otherwise we'd most likely have a Goku vs Kenshiro final. We have twelve different types of matches that the competitors can take part in," stated Mahoro.

"So we'll take you to the backstage crew who will interview the competitors prior to their matches to explain the different types of matches," commented Mutta as the camera shifted to the backstage area.

"Thank you Mutta and Mahoro! I'm Gintoki Sakata from Gintama, one of your backstage interviewers for this tournament!" exclaimed a silver haired man wearing a white samurai's haori over black clothing.

"And I'm Suzuno, from the series Hataraku Maou-sama, or The Devil is a Part Time for you non-Japanese speakers," said a short black haired woman dressed in a traditional black kimono.

"We shall now explain to you the different types of matches for this tournament. I'll let Suzuno start because I'm a gentleman" informed Gintoki as he picked his nose making Suzuno's face contort in confusion.

"First we have the Tenkaichi Budokai match, the name inspired by the tournament from the Dragon Ball series. This is your straight up fight, competitors will duke it out with one another until one is unable to fight or gives up. Ring outs will vary from match to match. In the event of a tie, we will go to a judges decision to decide who moves on to the next round," said Suzuno.

"Next is the Mecha Tenkaichi Budokai match, same as the aformentioned match, but with mecha involved. Both competitors fight until one mecha is rendered unable to fight or the pilot gives up. There are no ring outs here, and ties will also be dealt with by judges decision," stated Gintoki.

"Chanbara matches are take us to samurai style sword fight. The fights take place like Tenkaichi Budokai matches but the winning attack must be done by the sword, either the blade or the hilt. Ties will also be dealt with by judges decision," remarked Suzuno.

"Rap Clash is similar to the internet sensation Epic Rap Battles of History. The competitors will each be given two verses to spit the best rap against their opponent. Audience feedback determines who moves on to the next round," informed Gintoki throwing up fake gang signs.

"Slam Dunk Contest is exactly how it sounds, the competitors get three rounds to show off their slam jam skills. Points are awarded for style and originality in their dunks. In the event of a tie, the competitors will play a game of Horse, but they'll already have H-O-R-S to expedite the process," spoke Suzuno.

"Itadakimasu is an eating contest. Both competitors will be given a pile of food to gorge on, and the feast continues until one can eat no more. In the event of a tie, a toilet will appear in the ring and whoever poop last, wins!" exclaimed Gintoki holding a roll of toilet paper.

"Grand Prix is a three lap race around an obstacle laden track. First to cross the finish line wins, pretty simple. But should there be a tie, the match will be decided by sudden death rock paper scissors," commented Suzuno.

"Dangan matches are essentially a marksman competiton. Targets will be strewn across a playing field and the competitors will be awarded points for style, originality, and accuracy. A tie will be decided by a final target being launched into the playing field and the first to hit it wins," said Gintoki.

"Oni Satsujinsha matches are similar in vain to Gantz in which monsters are released into a playing field and the two fighters must kill the monsters to gain points. Whoever kills the most monsters wins, ties will be dealt with by sending one last monster into play and whoever deals the killing blow wins!" proclaimed Suzuno.

"Hero TV matches are similar to the broadcasts from Tiger & Bunny. The two competitors will be put in a playing field and gain points for stopping criminals and saving innocents. Whoever gets more points at the end of the time limit wins. A tie will bring another criminal to bust or innocent to save into play, whoever gets them first wins!" said Gintoki excitedly doing a superhero pose.

"Quiz Show will have the two contestants answering questions pertaining to anime or manga. They can buzz in whenever they feel they know the answer, first to answer five questions right will win," stated Suzuno.

"Lastly, we have the Ecchi match. The contestants fight one another and attempt to strip each other down, the match continues until one is completely disrobed! In the event of a tie, someone will come in and begin spanking the contestants until one yells "TEISHI!" which means Stop. First to yell that loses," informed Gintoki as he flicked his booger onto Suzuno who then punched Gintoki in the nose.

"Ok Mutta and Mahoro, back to you," said Suzuno as the camera went back to Mutta and Mahoro at their table.

"I think ecchi thoughts are bad, why is that match here," grumbled Mahoro to herself, Mutta paid her no mind.

"Thank you Gintoki and Suzuno, now that the audience has an idea of what matches to expect, let's introduce you to the rest of the people making sure things run smoothly," commented Mutta.

"First off, we have our announcer who will let everyone know what type of match will take place and who will be competing in it. The man with the most epic nose hair ever, Bobobo of Bobobo-Bo-Bo-Bobo!" cheered Mahoro as the camera panned to a large muscular man with a blonde afro wearing sunglasses along with a blue muscle shirt and black pants who waved to the crowd before the camera panned back to Mutta and Mahoro.

"Next, we have our three judges who will handle any judges decisions we may have. We have Sven Vollfied of Black Cat, Robin Sena of Witch Hunter Robin, and Shirokuma of Polar Bear Cafe!" exclaimed Mutta as the camera panned to a green haired man in an eyepatch wearing a white fedora and suit, a blonde woman dressed all in red, and a polar bear wearing a scarf and a newsboy cap as they waved to the crowd.

"And just because it would take forever to introduce them all, here are the referees for the various matches. Some may be added later, you never know," stated Mahoro.

List of referees

Roman (Bakumatsu Gijinden Roman)

Akira Kogane (Beast King GoLion)

Casshern (Neo Human Casshern/Casshern Sins)

Chi (Chobits)

Rikka Takanashi (Chuunibyou)

Ganta Igarashi (Deadman Wonderland)

L (Death Note)

Kanta Mizuno (Desert Punk)

Tomoko Saeki (DNA2)

Eureka (Eureka Seven)

Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail)

Alucard (Hellsing)

Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter)

Kuroko Tetsuya (Kuroko no Basket)

Go Mifune AKA Speed Racer (Mach Go Go Go/Speed Racer)

Nanoha (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha)

Ginko (Mushishi)

Jubei Kibagami (Ninja Scroll)

Takuto (Star Driver)

Lum (Urusei Yatsura)

"Well now, since all that is taken care of, the action begins next chapter!" exclaimed Mutta

"The first two matches of the tournament will take place then, as to who it is competing and which matches, you'll have to wait until then to find out!" exclaimed Mahoro.

"See you next chapter Space Cowboys!" commented Mutta doing a Spike Spiegel style pose.

Authors Note: Hello folks, yeah I came up with this idea a while back but had a hard time finalizing the list of competitors, referees, etc. Now please don't get angry if your favorite series doesn't have representation, after all, we all have different tastes. I'll let readers give ideas for matches they'd like to see as well so I hope you all enjoy this ride and I'm off to decide the first two matches. Until then please read and review


End file.
